


So long

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confessions, Entrapdak, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: The Portal opened, but the Signal didn’t go through, so Catra left the Horde and ran off to the Crimson Waste.Scorpia told Hordak what happened with Entrapta and was on her way back with her. Hordak didn’t know he missed her so much.Basically just a lot of fluff for y’all!
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	So long

Hordak nervously walked up and down in his Sanctum.

How long had it been? Way too long. He felt his Chest tightening at the thought of her and hated himself for believing Catra for what she said.   
  
He should have never let it happen. He should have known. He should have stopped her from ripping his Lab Partner away from him.

When he found out he would have liked to smash everything in sight, the Computers, the Diagrams, the Suit, Force Captain Scorpia, who told him. He remembered the way his Chest heaved and Tears of Anger and Sadness pooled in his pupil-less eyes. 

He didn’t care that the Force Captain saw him. Without her, being an Emperor wasn’t worth it anyway. Instead of using his state against him, the Force Captain comforted him. 

Well, it was very awkward, he had to admit, and he could stand never doing it again, but he appreciated it. He knew why Entrapta counted her as her Friend. 

So it was the very same Force Captain he sent to look for his Lab Partner on Beast Island. He should have come, he knew, but he had to make sure there still was a Fright Zone they could return to.

As the Leader of the Horde he could not just simply go off to a rescue mission. At first he was even glad that he couldn’t come. Wouldn’t have to face her so soon. She’d know how pathetic he was. How miserable he had been without her, as if she had taken his Lungs, Heart or Brain with him. 

How he had believed a traitor over the Person he loved.

That was what scared him the most. Love had no place in Horde Prime’s army. It was forbidden and he was sure he’d be reconditioned if Prime found out. 

He didn’t want to imagine what would happen to Entrapta. 

So there went his Portal Plan. His Plan of reuniting with Horde Prime took a rather drastic and almost desperate turn to reunite with his Princess instead.   
  
Although the time without her was hardly bearable, he came to the realization that he did not need Prime to feel belonging again. 

All he needed was her. Her shrilly Voice in his usually depressingly silent sanctum, her pet Robot that would knock things over just after he placed them in the right place again, her tiny pastries she tried to feed him daily. 

He forced himself so stop thinking about her. He’d see her soon enough. The Report of Force Captain Scorpia just arrived on ~~her~~ his Data Pad: they were on the way back.

His Ears bent down unwillingly at the sudden loud noise caused by the Sanctum doors opening. 

He was about to snarl at the Intruder, who he guessed was probably that blonde Cadet again (he did not bother learn his Name, nor did he care about it), who regularly came in and brought him supplies, now that he had other projects to work on. 

The Alien was not at all prepared to see her standing there again. He knew it would come to that moment eventually, but nothing on that backwater planet, no, in the entire universe, could have prepared him for the mix of feelings hitting him all at once when he just saw her standing there. 

Her. Real. Not an imagination.

She smiled and waved and he didn’t realize that he was rushing towards her until he had scooped her up in his Arms and held her close to his Chest.   
  
He heard her Yelp, but could not find the strength to put her down and away from him again; he knew she could do that just fine with her Hair. 

He was aware of the presence of the Force Captain, but did not care, nothing mattered but her, in that very moment. While he held her in one arm, his other Hand cupped her Cheek and he found himself lost in her magenta Eyes again. It had been so long.

“Hi.”, she breathed out eventually. He became aware of the way her Hair wrapped around him- his chest, his thighs, his arms, his shoulders, his legs, his throat. 

Not threatening, never threatening.   
  
It seemed like she’d hold him as close as possible and he liked to imagine that she missed him as much as he missed her.   
  


“I-I’m sorry.”, He chocked out. He did not know when Tears had formed in his Eyes, nor did he notice it when the force Captain left.

He spoke again before she could answer: “I am not a fool, but let myself be taken for one. I should have known what happened, should have seen the signs. I-Catra said..it doesn’t matter, Entrapta I-“, she cut him off with a quick kiss against his Mouth, silencing him completely.

She looked almost nervous and he felt her Hair tightening around him. “You-You strange creature.”, He wondered out loud. He knew the concept of kissing, he knew long ago already.

He tried to make a move one time when she fixed his Armor, but played it off as seeing an oil stain on her Cheek only. Not the best excuse, but it did it’s job for that moment. 

Now it was different though. She kissed him. Purposefully, even if only to silence him. His eyes met hers again and the Hand cupping her Cheek brought her closer again. 

He didn’t know fully what to do, so he just came closer with his Face until he saw her Eyes flutter close felt her Lips on his again. 

He almost felt shame, touching her full, soft lips with his thin and rough ones. He felt her tiny Hands on his Shoulders, before her Tongue was in his Mouth.

He grinned, he had missed her boldness terribly. 

He continued copying her movements, until she pulled away to breathe. “I missed you too.”, She answered him and Hordak once again wondered how she could understand the meaning of his rants so easily.

For the first time since she returned, he noticed her Appearance.

Her Hair was longer, so long that he suspected it dragged on the floor behind her- the ends were filthy. There was a scratch on her Cheek and further oil stains in her Hair. She wore a different mask, one that resembled the Visage of a Bug. Her gloves were filthy as well, just like her shoes and coveralls.

He didn’t care that the dirt was on his Armor too, considering he held her so close. He hated getting filthy and cringed when dirt would get into his neural ports (he shivered at the memory), but in that certain moment he could only focus on her weight in his Arm and against him. She was so incredibly beautiful to him.

”We-We should get you cleaned up.”, He muttered and awkwardly set her down on the Ground again, before he noticed that he had used the term ‘we’ instead of ‘you’.   
  
His ears bent down unwillingly again and a blue blush spread on his Cheeks and the tips of his Ears. When he heard her coo, the blush worsened even more. He was forced to remember a conversation they once had about his Ears.

_[They’re moving?! Wow! Can you control them, or is it unwillingly? That is so cute! Are they more sensitive than the rest of your body?]  
  
_ His eyes widened when she clasped a hair-hand in his, before tugging him along to her old Room. Her actual hands held onto his Fingers. He didn’t blame her, he knew she was not very fond of contact, especially on her Hands. Grasping them and holding them close might be too much for that time. He did not mind. He found it adorable, the way her cheeks got a pink color and her Fingers wrapped around his index and middle finger tighter.   
  


He was happy.


End file.
